The Love That Burns On
by Sandstormmaddy
Summary: Calypso walks the shore everyday. She looks out to the sea to find it empty. Had he forgotten her? He swore on the River Styx, he couldn't have broken it, could he? No one else was sent to her island, the Olympians knowing that she wouldn't fall in love again, that she would never forget. So when he returns, she knows the cycle was broken. Or is it just false hope?
1. Meeting Again

I stood at the edge of my island, Ogygia, and looked out at the rolling waves. The water sent a tingling sensation up my toes as it splashed over my feet. It had become a routine to check the shore three times a day. After my meals, I would go and stay for about a hour, maybe longer. Sometimes, I wonder if he had died, or if he hated me. Or even... if he had a family with someone else?

No, I told myself. He'll come back, especially because he swore on the River Styx.

So, there I stood, rolling through the thoughts of him, then I sighed and turned away from the blue rolling waves. I walked a little before turning back, looking over my shoulder. Not a sign of something on the horizon, journeying towards the island. I felt my shoulders slump as I walked toward the cave where I cooked my food. The sea rolled as I looked behind me to see nothing.

But, if I had looked behind me one moment later, I would have seen a giant ship with a bronze dragon figure head forcing its way toward the island. The waves pulsed against the hull as a single figure stood at the bow. The figure was a boy with curly hair and a giant smile was planted on his face as he saw the island.

If I had looked behind me one moment later, I would have saw a scrawny Latino male.

I would have seen Leo Valdez.


	2. Surprise!

As I walked back from my meal, my eyes trained to the ground, I slowly walked toward the shore. I didn't notice the ship anchored to the island's luxurious sand, or the sitting Latino male staring out at the sea. My feet crunched the sand, and that is probably the reason why he looked up at me. I continued looking at my feet, watching the bending of them.

As I stared at my feet, I suddenly feel a strong pair of arms around my body. I flipped my body around in the arms and see a male with curly hair and a giant grin across his face.

"Leo..." I whispered, searching his face. His curly hair had came to looked like it was tousled, like mixed salad. His coffee brown eyes had a much older look, like he had gone through a lot. Leo's smile still looked perfect, twisted upward in a cute way, and his teeth glinted white.

I cupped my hand around his ears, feeling the way they pointed up, making him look like a cute but mischievous elf. He cupped my check and pulled me closer by my waist. I was so close that I smelled the forge and fire coming off of him.

"I missed you." Leo whispered in my ear, and the sound of his voice send shivers down my spine. I smiled and ruffled his hair even messier before whispering back, "I missed you too."

So, there we stood, our foreheads pressed together, swaying back and forth, listening to the sound of the sea in the moonlight of the moon. It was so calming that my sadness washed off. Just being with him helped with that, especially since Leo seemed so happy, which made me happy. But as I swayed with him it seemed like he had a certain sadness that he didn't want to talk about.

We pulled apart after a while of silence, then sat on the white sand. I lay on one of his broad, strong shoulder, then he placed his head onto my head, rubbing my arm while we sat, enjoying each others warmth. Suddenly, Leo turned to look at me, and we stared into each others eyes. He gave me a warm smile as he leaned forward to kiss me on my forehead. His lips radiated heat and were so soft. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I leaned into his warmth. He gave a laugh, and my heart skipped a beat. It sounded so... so perfect.

So we sat on the beach, just enjoying each others presence, laughing ever so often, but we didn't know we were being watched, or by whom...


	3. The Argo II

"Hey, wanna see the inside of the Argo II?" He smiled, trying to funny. I just smile and shook my head yes. It was morning, and me and Leo woke up around the same time. We had just slept on the beach, with blankets under and over us. I had waken to Leo's sleeping face next to mine. I had felt his arm around my waist and I didn't want to wake him so I just laid there, staring at his cute sleeping face. He gave of some heat, and cute little snores came from his mouth.

He reached for my hand, and I gave it to him. With our hands intertwined, we casually walked toward the towering ship on my beach. Leo had called it the Argo II, I recalled. The bronze dragon head clicked and whirred.

"Festus, this is Calypso. Calypso, this is Festus, my bronze dragon. Or dragon head." Leo introduced.

"Hi Festus, nice to meet you!" I giggled. Fetus clicked a little more, then I turned to Leo. He grinned then said. "Festus says hello, and that you look beautiful." I laughed at this statement then replied, "Isn't that just you, Sunshine? He gave a wholehearted laugh, making my heart skip a beat again.

We walked up the gangplank, laughing filling the air. I soon stood on the deck of the massive wooden ship. Leo led me to an area around the bow. In the room, the light was dim. A wheel was placed next to a few things like a Wii stick, a bunch of glowing buttons, and a lot of other things. A glass window was placed in front and above the wheel so the Latino male could see out of them and at the blue sea.

He led me under the decks, toward the cabins. The cabins were empty, but the showed signs that life had once lived in them. A single cabin was inhabited, with a mat in the middle and a small desk with a bunch of metal tools sat in a corner. A closet was open, a flood of clothes spilling out of the white doors.

Leo looked embarrassed by the giant mess, for a slight pink tinge was add to his cheeks. I giggled, then pecked him on the cheek, telling him I was fine with the mess. It only added to the tinge. We continued with the tour. I saw the mess hall, the stables, and the lookout tower.

"Well, now for the place that I possibly worked the hardest on, the engine room!" He announced, Pushing the door open with a hand, then bowed to me. I curtsied back to him, and we both burst into laughter. I grabbed his hand, and we walked into the room, laughing lightly.

The room was filled with machinery. However, crates had gathered in the front of the room, gathering against the walls. They piled two crates high, just enough to hide a certain crouching Valdez. But when I looked over at them, even against the dark walls and dim lights, I saw a mess of dark hair.

(Listen to Guren No Yumiya for the last part, trust me. THINGS GET EPIC! The watch?v=-K-y8aMJba4&list=FLd92mOoVBTZAkaniR50W9iQ)

Leo must have noticed where my eyes had wandered, and then he looked in that direction along with me. His eyes hardened as he saw it. He called out, "Come out of hiding, whoever you are!" He lit his hands on fire, then slowly walked toward the mass. I followed behind, crouching.

The mass moved, then stood up, revealing... Percy Jackson. He looked ashamed and guilty as he put his hands up as a gesture of peace. A blonde girl stood up next to him, then a blonde boy with a caramel haired girl next to them. A brunett stood up with what a black haired man. They all looked guilty and ashamed, with him looking guilty and ashamed the most.

Leo faltered. He lowered his hands from their guarding position. With his body language, I could tell he was confused, horrified, surprised, and hurt. But, he was also angry. I didn't know why, but he seemed angry at him, Percy Jackson.

So there we stood, Leo in front of me, having a million emotions running through his mind. Me, crouching behind Leo like a child, staring him straight in the eye. Them looking ashamed and guilty. Oh, and we had a VERY angry blonde chick on our hands.

Things are NOT going to be good. In fact, they already were, the moment Me and Leo stepped on the ship again.


	4. This Is NOT FUNNY!

I stormed off of the ship, probably having steam coming off of my head. Leo had to run to keep up with me, and when he did he grabbed my arm to stop me. I flipped to face him, ignoring the heat that came off his hand, burning my skin, and the smell the forge flouting into my nose. I ignored the worried look in his eyes as he searched my face. I avoided eye contact with his coffee brown eyes.

*Flashback*(Leo's View)

"Guys, I'm going on an adventure!" I yelled, jumping up from my spot during Lunch. Everyone swiveled their heads toward me and my standing figure. Where I excepted faces of encouragement, I saw faces of confusion. Jason walked up to me with Piper, their hands intertwined.

"Leo, who are you taking with you, and what are you doing?" Jason stared at me with a confused look on his face saying nothing, but I now him enough that I could tell he doubted me.

"I'm taking no one. And I can't tell you where or what I'm doing." I sounded confident, but I knew Jason could tell I was faking it. However, I had already talked to Chiron, and he agreed with me.

"I'm leaving today, since I know you're wondering. I already talked to Chiron, and he's fine with it." I piped up to say that before they could even ask. "But before I leave, you have to promise to stay here, and not follow me."

Jason just sighed, then said, "Fine, I'll stay here with everyone else." He smiled, like he didn't give a care in the world.

If only I had known of their plan before hand, but I guess things got to happen the way they got to happen.

*End Flashback (Calypso's View)*

"Did you know they were there, especially him?!" I roared at Leo, and he flinched away slightly at my tone. I instantly felt guilty as Leo's eyes flickered with hurt. I stood my ground, ignoring the cuteness of his pout and the way his curly hair fell over his eyes...

"Of course not! I know that he hurt you, so why would I bring him back here when I actually care about you, unlike some people!" Leo spat back, grabbing my shoulders as he did. He was slightly panting as he finished, saying everything with a single breath. I stared at him, surprised by the joker's sudden outburst. He looked like he was about to cry, but he held them back to seem strong. I gave him a forgiving look as I looked over his shoulder and saw the other people coming off of the ship. I pointed this time, instead of running away and having to make Leo chase after me.

Leo stood next to me, and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, but I didn't know if he was reassuring himself or me. I squeezed his hand right back, saying that everything was going to be perfectly fine. For Leo.

"Annabeth is the blonde girl, Piper is the one with the choppy hair, Jason is the blonde dude, and I think you can figure out which ones are Frank and Hazel from the remaining pair. They're my friends." Leo whispered in my ear, yet again sending shivers down my spine, leaning down slightly. I tilted my head slightly and saw a twinkle in his eyes from mentioning his friends.

"When you say 'pair', what do you mean?" I asked Leo as the others neared us.

"Well, I mean, uh... 'pair' means... couple..." Leo struggled to get out. I stared at him calmly, but inside my brain swirled with different thoughts then 'OK, what's the big deal?'. Instead, I thought about if things were to have went differently.

By now, the 'intrudes' had caught up to us, and Annabeth looked VERY angry, but I didn't now why. This time I stood next to Leo, instead of hiding behind him. I was scared, but I hid my emotions. Leo squeezed my hand, to reassure me, I was sure this time.

So there we stood, the intruders finally having caught up to us. Annabeth being very angry for some reason, which no one but me payed any attention to. Me and Leo facing them, and Leo reassuring me. Me hiding my emotions from everyone, but Leo could tell of my hidden emotion.

Well, I'm not going to enjoy this. Well, I'll enjoy having Leo with me of course. But I won't enjoy the possibility of suffering eternal pain from the girlfriend of the guy I used to like. Bad time to be immortal.


	5. HELLO!

I sat next to Calypso, my arm around her waist. The others sat across from us, but they were barely visible because of the roaring fire that stood tall. However, I could hear their whispering from my spot on the grass next to Calypso.

"Hey, Leo..." Calypso whispered in my ear, her warm breath on my neck. I glanced over at her, a deep heat rising to my cheeks. Calypso leaned toward me, her hair falling over her shoulders. "Shouldn't everyone get something to eat?" I whipped my head over to look at her face, her eyes glistening with wonder. I just sighed, then said, "I guess, but do you know if their hungry?"

Calypso laughed, a bright laugh that repelled all darkness. She covered her mouth with a hand, black fingerless gloves delicately placed over her hands. Now that I really look at her, I notice her outfit. Along with her gloves, she wore a dress that was black to the waist, then barely pulled past her knees in a bright blue. Over her shoulders hung a white jacket, not affected by the dirt we sat on. Her shoes she had taken off a while ago, being high heels, the black leather with straps were not go to be running in. A necklace shaped like a heart dangled daintily on her neck, the gems flashing orange because of the intense flames. Her hair had been place into a french braid, a flower wreath made of Ogygia's white paradise flowers sitting near the top of her delicate head, a black bow standing right in front of it ( cgi/set?id=107650378).

She noticed me staring at her, my cheeks a light shade of pink. 'How hadn't I noticed she was in thoughts clothes earlier!' I scolded myself mentally, but I just awkwardly pull my gaze to the floor.

Calypso suddenly stands up and says, "Well now... Whose hungry?" She dusted imaginary dirt off herself, before flashing them a dazzling smile. Everyone stares at her, like they didn't realize she was even there. She acted oblivious, but I could tell she was pissed off under her fake kindness.

"Yeah guys! Aren't you starving after the long journey?" That you did nothing but hide from me on? I thought silently to myself, but I plastered a fake grin on face. They looked uncertainly at each other, like they could feel our anger seeping out of the two of us. They slowly nodded, uncertain at first, before they sped up, like they were thinking, 'These two are my friends! I can trust them!'.

Everyone slowly pulled themselves away from the warm fire before joining me and Calypso near her cave. We soon set up a plan for dinner, and I got a nostalgic feeling from when we would go on missions.

After a while, Annabeth declared, "Leo, I need to talk to you." Even though she was only 3 inches taller than me, she somehow towered over me, and I stammered while saying, "Sur-sure." At my acceptance, she grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me as she stormed into a group of bushes.

When we were well away from the group, she dropped me in the middle of a clearing in the forest. Annabeth turned back towards me, a glare printed on her gray eyes. She stomped up to me, covering the brilliant moon from my view.

"Leo, let me tell you something." Her voice was a lot more menacing then before. "This is important, so actually pay attention to me. I want you to keep your Calypso away from MY Percy. Got it?" I jumped up her words, my anger finally overflowing. "Keep Calypso away from Percy?! YOU keep PERCY away from CALYPSO!" I yelled, putting all of my emotions into my shout. Annabeth looked shocked at my sudden anger instead of my usual happiness. I started to storm off, she grabbed my wrist and... JUDO FLIPPED ME!? As I flew threw the air, I thought about my will. I heard a small cracking noise coming from my back, and a burning sensation trickled onto my spine.

"You promised you would only do that to Percy..." I managed to whimper out. The Blonde Terror looked a bit guilty, and she pulled me up with amazing strength.

We slowly walked back to the others, with Annabeth supporting me, since I had a cracked spine. As we got closer to the group, we could hear a faint whispering that wasn't whispering at all.

"They can't!... They doesn't fit each other... They wouldn't, would they?..." Percy's voice called out to the air. Me and Blondie turned to look at each other, a serious look of confusion stuck on our faces.


	6. So What? It's A Dining Table

"They're like, the most platonic couple here! Well, other than Frank and you... Anyway, that's not the point!" Percy almost shouted. We had finished setting up my backup dining table, and were now sitting across from each other, while the others cooked the food. Annabeth and Leo had been gone for 5 minutes, and Percy had started to panic. I just pretended to listen to him blabber on about how the two were SO wrong for each other. I nodded sometimes, but I stared into the woods, waiting for my mechanic. I noticed a slight rustle in the bushes in front of us, and motioned for Percy to be silent, and he listened to my demands. When I turned back to face him, a hurt look planted had itself on his face.

"Don't give me that face. Also, stop your stupid rambling about how they can't have feelings for each other. That's pretty obvious, since they are just friends and they have us." Percy stared at me like I just said the Declaration Of Independence 10 times in a minute. I see the same bushes rustle again out of the corner of my eyes.

One minute later, Leo and Annabeth popped out of a group of bushes. I spit out the water I had been drinking, and Percy lets out a laugh. In her arms, Annabeth held Leo princess style. Despite how close the two were, they emitted a dark aura, and tried to stay as far as they could away from each other.

"Wh-why were hold in him like that, Ann-annabeth?" Percy managed to squeeze out between laughs. She had set Leo down on the benches next to me, then sat across from me. I rubbed Leo's back as Annabeth replied, "Well, things lead to this and that, which led to me... judo flipping him, which broke his spine... Soo, yeah." She turned away, trying to act casual. Leo let out a groan. Percy stopped laughing, looking surprised.

The others soon joined us, and they seemed slightly surprised.

"You have a dining table?" The guy named Frank questioned. "Yeah, what about it, dude?" I quickly snap back. He recoils, but doesn't look to hurt. They noticed Leo and Annabeth, and decided to question them. Annabeth decided to bail, letting Leo tell the story of his spine.


	7. Dreams

After eating, they all decided to go to sleep after sitting by the campfire. Leo lay down next to Calypso quietly, looking at the twinkling speck of lights in the sky that they called stars. He felt arms pull at his waist, and he watched as Calypso cuddled into his chest, her face looking peaceful. Leo smiled and settled into the warm embrace, letting himself drift off to dreamland. When he opened his eyes, Leo stood in a messy workshop the brunette had came to know as his father's workshop.

His father turned around, towering over the child. At first, he didn't see him, and Leo let out a yelp of fear as the god almost stepped on him, scrabbling to get out of the way. His father glanced down at the sound, and smiled when he realized it was Leo. The engineer chuckled lightly to himself as Leo pouted like a child, and Hephaestus picked Leo up in his giant hands.

"Son, Son! Welcome back! It's been forever since we saw each other! When was the last time again?" The god smiled as he brought Leo up in the palm of his giant hand, making them eye level.

"Not since we stopped Gaea from destroying the whole world." Leo grumbled, clearly not happy with seeing his so called 'Dad' again. However, Hephaestus just smiled, mistaking the grumpiness for happiness.

"Well, that was quite a long time ago! I'm sure you, my son, have grown stronger along with your friends, correct?" Leo froze. His friends had grown stronger, but Leo had been to busy tinkering with his machines to practice swordplay like Percy and Jason, or shoot arrows from a bow like Frank.

"Y-yeah I'm a lot stronger now, since I practice every single day." Leo stuttered out, trying to look confident. The mechanic stared at his son for a moment before smiling a bit. Leo couldn't tell if the god saw through his lie or not.

"Nice try Son," So he apparently had, "But that's not what we are here to talk about. There is a much more important topic to talk about," Leo leaned in a little closer from the sitting position he had put himself in, "The gods had decided to right a problem we had forgotten about. We have decided to lift Calypso's curse on the island." Leo stared at his father with wide eyes, not believing what he just heard.

"Re-really?!" Leo suddenly yells out, but the engineer isn't surprised by this sudden outburst. Instead, it seemed like he expected it.

"Really." He grins down at the young brunette, who has a grin plastered to his face now, shining like the sun. "However, I'm going to have to cut this short since I can't keep up the signal for to long. Goodbye Son." Leo replies with a quick 'Goodbye' before waking up abruptly. Seeing it was still midnight, he slipped back under Calypso's comfortable embrace and fell asleep, dreaming about happiness.

~~MEANWHILES~~

Percy sighs and sits up. Annabeth had rolled off of him a long time ago. He rubs his head lightly, a soft groan escaping his lips. Poseidon's son let his gaze travel over all of his friends. Jason and Piper were cuddling under one blanket, as were Frank and Hazel. Calypso had her arms around Leo's waist, and the latter had a soft smile on his lips, one arm underneath the his girlfriend. Percy felt himself shudder as he thought back to his dream and the dreadful words his father had said to him in the empty darkness of his own mind.

"Son, the gods have decided to release Calypso from her prison. However, I do not agree with this decision." His father's voice boomed, coming from all of the directions surrounding the young water-bearer. He stumbled around in the darkness, trying to locate his father's voice, but to no avail since there was only cold darkness for miles.

"W-why?" Percy yelled out into the blackness. A deep chuckle resonated from the darkness, booming inside Percy's ears.

"Because, a great evil will be released along with her. A evil greater than even Gaea." With those last words, the dream had closed and led up to this moment. However, Percy heard one last daunting sentence.

"Your friends will be the greatest enemy of to achieve your goal of saving the world."


	8. The Question

Sorry for the wait! Here is the next chap! I just finally had time on my hands. Here yah go my Clanmates!

-Sandstormmaddy

Everyone stared at Leo. The hyper-active boy was dancing around, his body not being able to contain all of his energy. The huge grin on his face wouldn't budge, and his appendages were a blur as he moved rapidly.

Calypso, however, was the most surprised by this news. Of course, the gods had promised Percy to release her, and she was ecstatic to be able to leave her prison, but she just sat there, her jaw hanging open. At one point, Leo had pushed it up as a joke, but it fell open again.

Percy, on the other hand, looked like he had been just told he was a demigod for the hundredth time. His face seemed to say, "So what? You guys didn't know this? It's old news to me." The only thing that put off this expression was the bags under his eyes that he had tried to get rid of by splashing his face with water. Little drips of the said substance rolled off his face, but everyone ignored them. They just thought they were there because of his father's heritage, and the fact that splashing his face with the cooling presence in the morning had become a daily routine kick-off. However, Annabeth saw through that and knew that the bags had been heavy, and Percy had to wake up early to remove them.

Annabeth pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she felt a slight tugging on her comfy Camp Half-Blood shirt, and saw Percy gesturing toward the shore silently. She sighed, but still crept away from the group with her boyfriend.

When they had successfully crept away unnoticed, they slowed to a stop and Annabeth stared at the water god's son, who stared back before shaking his head and looked at the eternal sea surrounding the island.

"Well, what do you need to tell me?" Annabeth asked, plopping down next to the brunette. He slightly glanced at the blonde, but drew his gaze back to the sea quickly. Percy didn't want his girlfriend to see the guilt in his eyes that he held onto for an unknown reason.

"Um, well, last night..." At this point, Percy started to sweat. "I heard Poseidon talking to me in a dream. He informed me about Calypso's release." Annabeth looked at the boy, wondering what was wrong and why he couldn't tell everyone. Surely Leo would have been fine, he might have even been ecstatic. He continued talking, stopping his girlfriend from voicing her concern. "He also told me that... That if Calypso is removed from the island, a great evil would be released with her." Percy spoke quickly, but he forced his voice to slow down so Annabeth could hear his words. The latter just stared at Percy, a look of curiosity planted on her face. This confused Percy.

"Well, if I remember correctly, the reason that the gods locked up Calypso was because her father was the titan Atlas, correct?" Percy just shook his head, knowing that was right. "But when people asked why, their answers were always quickly said, like there was another reason why they sealed her away. I also remember that titan kept coming after her, like they were being drawn to her. But last I check, she didn't have any special powers. So the question is, why?" Percy stared at Annabeth, who was now frantically pacing around in a small circle, making Percy dizzy as he watched the girl.

"Why not just ask Piper?" Percy suggested, looking away from Athena's child, letting his poor mind rest. The latter whipped her head toward him, considering what he had said. She smiled, liking the idea.

"Sure, let's do that." She grabbed her hair, pulling it up into a ponytail before grabbing her boyfriend's hand. He smiled at her, planting a kiss on her cheek before jumping to his feet and running back to the group of friends.


	9. Calypso's Story

Everyone looked up as I heard my name being called. All of us were trying to get Calypso out of her statue-like state, and had been mostly silent for the duration of the time. We hadn't expected the sudden change in volume at all. Even Calypso's head snapped up to look Annabeth as she dashed towards us, dragging Percy with her.

"Piper!" She called out again, waving her free hand in the air. Percy chuckled lightly to himself at his girlfriend's childish acting. I smiled as I saw his little grin, glad the two were happy again.

"Yeah? What do you need?" Annabeth stopped in front of me, a smile gracing her lips. Her hair was sticking up slightly, and I had to resist the urge to straighten it flat. Percy came in tumbling after her, scratching the back of his head nervously. The blonde seemed to remember what she was asking for, and her faced darkened.

"Well... Your dad told you Greek stories when you were young, right?" I nodded my head, yes, and her face relaxed a bit. "Well – Wait, Percy you should probably tell them what you told me." Eyes landed on said boy, who wasn't very surprised. "Okay, but let's _try_ to make this short."

~TIME SKIP~

Everyone was thinking about what Percy just said. Next to me, Jason leans back in the chair, a serious look on his face. I put a hand on his back, rubbing small circles to comfort him.

"So, to make this clear, Poseidon talked to you in your dream?" Percy nodded at Frank, who asked the question.

"And he told you that Calypso was released?" Hazel earned a nod.

"And that he didn't agree with this decision?" Leo earned a nod next, and he sat back, deep in his own thoughts.

"And that a great evil will come out with me?" Calypso looked dizzy, but Percy just nodded.

"And that I have to save the world, with you guys being my greatest enemies." Percy finished, and the room fell into silence as we thought about it all. That was, until a laugh split the silence in half. Eyes shot over to Jason, who clutched his stomach in pain. Tears sat on the edges of his eyes as he continued to laugh. We all were surprised at Jason's behavior, but Leo soon cracked a smiled, as did everyone else.

"Dude," Jason started, wiping tears away from his eyes, "We'll help you figure out a solution to this problem of yours." Jason looked over at Calypso and Leo, "And, we're not leaving anyone behind." Leo smiled at his friend, a twinkle in his eyes.

"So, what did you need to ask me?" I said, leaning on my elbow to look at Percy and Annabeth. They shared a glance before answering my question.

"Well, we were wondering if your dad told you the story of Calypso, like why she got stuck here." Everyone in the room fell quiet, thinking if they heard the story. I thought back to the past, scrolling through all the stories my father had told me in the past years. I suddenly remember the story, and how I would always question it as a child.

"Yeah, I remember it quite well, actually. Want me to tell it to you guys?" I asked and everyone nodded that, yes, they wanted to hear the story. I wrapped my mind around the story before starting.

**The Story of Calypso **

**Why she was stuck on Ogygia**

**(Third Person POV)**

_A young girl ran through a field of flowers, her auburn hair flying behind her. The white dress she had on fluttered behind her, dancing as the wind pushed it behind her. She twirled around the field, adoring the gift she had got for her birthday from her dad. A crisp laugh left her mouth as she fell into a patch of flowers, looking up at her gift._

_It was a hand mirror, the glass sparkling and clean. The front had beautiful glass butterflies, crafted with care. The back was a bouquet of flowers, the color bursting off of them. Both had been crafted to look 3d, but Calypso didn't care. All that mattered to her was the fact that it was the very first gift from her father._

_Her father, Atlas, had finally seemed to care about her on her 16__th__ birthday. He had somehow gotten the gift, but Calypso didn't know how. She didn't dwell on this however, because her Uncle Zeus had appeared in front of her, the rest of the family following sweet._

_Holding her gift to her chest, she waited for them to get to her. Even she knew to respect the powerful gods. "You aren't taking my gift from me." She told them, keeping her tone light. Aphrodite walked forward, a soft smile lighting up her face._

"_Don't worry honey. We won't wouldn't take anything away from such a beautiful girl!" She smiled, patting Calypso's head._

"_However, there is another reason we have come to visit you." Zeus stepped up, pushing Aphrodite away rather roughly. The goddess pouted, but the faces of the others were serious. Calypso sensed the tension in the air and asked, "What is it that you need Uncle?" The gods looked down at her, surprised at her calmness._

"_Well, honey, we need to take you someplace special." Apollo said, the sun god leaning down to be eye level with the small teen. Her gaze locked onto the sun god's blue gaze, never wavering._

"_Why?" She asked "And where?" The gods looked uncomfortable, none of them wanting to tell the girl. Her gaze moved from every god and goddess, before being drawn to the floor._

_Zeus decided to be the brave one "Because-_

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!


	10. The Gods Decide To Drop By For A Visit

"Zeus decided to be the brave one 'Because-!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!

I stood up as Piper's voice was cut off from said girl being thrown against the wall behind her. I ran toward her, slowly helping her up through the rubble. I noticed my friend's faces pale as they realized who they had thrown Piper against the wall, and I did also. There stood every single one of our parents. Every. Single. One. All of their faces looked mad, but Aphrodite had steam rising out of her ears. The gods knew to back away from the goddess.

She rushed forward, grasping Piper like she could turn to ashes. "Oh Piper! Honey, I'm so sorry! I didn't want you to get hurt, but Jupiter wouldn't listen to me! I'm sorry!" The love goddess said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She glared at the Roman sky god, who glared back.

I blinked. Jupiter? Now that I looked more closely, I realized that some Roman gods were here, and the rest were Greek. My friends looked like they would give anything to be somewhere else. Piper especially. She was currently being squeezed to death by her mom, and her arms were stuck against her sides. I had to hold back a laugh before helping her get out of her mother's death grip. Piper glared at me, but thanked me right after.

Everyone exchanges an awkward 'Hi' with their parent before I ask the question everyone wants to ask. "So, uh, why are you guys here?" The gods looked surprised, but they quickly recovered and returned to their loyalty-like position.

"Well Son, we mainly came here to stop you from learning the story of this child here." Jupiter motioned to Calypso, who glared at him, not bothering to cover up how pissed she was. The god pulled his hand away, afraid she would bite him. The immortal girl looked proud of herself, and Leo snickered quietly to himself.

"And why is it _so important_ that we don't know why she was trapped here?"

"Well, you'll probably look at the story the wrong way, and see us as the villains. Either way, we would have had to come down here." Everyone looked surprised at that. How would they know what Piper was going to say if she hadn't even finished the story? Could they have seen the future? We all wondered how they knew that, but no one dared to question it.

"Then, how about you tell us instead? I mean, that way you can clarify on things." Hazel suddenly threw out, but she looked embarrassed, like she hadn't meant to share the idea. The divine entities looked surprised, but Zeus stroked his beard thoughtfully, considering the idea. He nodded, attempting to smile, but failing. The sky god cleared his throat, and everyone quickly sank back into their seat, standing (sitting?) at attention.

"Okay, you had everything right before I stopped you, so I'll start there..." The god clarified before starting. "_Because-_"

"WAIT! I just remembered another reason we came here." Pluto slowly turned into Hades, freaking everyone out, with the exception of the mighty gods. My father glared at the god of death, but the latter just shrugged it off, making his glare deepen.

"Just what," He growled, a disgusted face plastered to his face. "is so important that you had to interrupt me while I was telling the story?" Hades sighed, already used to his brother's nastiness.

"Well, what about my son? Are you not worried about his at all?!" Hades snapped, and my eyes noticed something move in a nearby shadow. I felt my eyes narrow, but I dismissed the thought. There were more important matters at hand.

"Well Brother, are you doubting your own son? Calling him weak? Don't worry, he can take care of himself. You've seen him fight, correct?" Poseidon butted in, leaning on his elbow. The death god glared, but Percy's father just smiled back, lighting up the dark cavern.

"Anyways," Zeus called, pulling the attention to himself, "may I get on with the story? Or will we just sit here and quarrel all day?" His brothers hung their head slightly, and Zeus smirked. "Good. Now, let us get on with it then."

~~~~~POV Change~~~~~

I swept my eyes over my cousins. I frowned as I saw Leo tightly grasping Calypso's hand in his. I sank deeper in the shadows as I felt someone glaring daggers in my direction. Using my dark clothes, I had the ability to watch from the cramped space, keeping my figure small. My smirk grew as I watched the gods childish playing. At one point, I was forced to clamp my hand over my mouth to keep the small laughter from escaping my lips. When I recovered, I realized Zeus was about to start the story, so I closed out my other senses and listened carefully.

DAAAAAMNNNNNNNNN. That took me FOREVER! So sorry about the delay, but I wanted this to be perfect, but alas, writer's block came to me. Anyways, who knew the gods could be so childish? Especially the Big Three? I wanted to show their more childish and protective side, so I did in this chap. Also, can anyone guess who is the mystery person at the end? Hmmmmmm? Sorry for this, but please check out my new story 'Betrayal'. It's a Minecraft fanfic, so I understand if you only come here for PJO. I'll see my clanmates later! KK, so, BYE!


	11. The Truth

_Zeus decided to be the brave one "Because, we have stored a great power in you, and It is now starting to spill out of your body. If we don't take you to an area where you will be able to control that power, It will slowly take over your body and corrupt your soul. Please understand." He didn't seem to want to be forced to beg, but he forced a little desperation into his voice. He understood the consequences, and hoped Calypso would also understand._

"_Why me? And why are you talking about the power like it has a name?" The girl looked up at her "uncle" with innocent and pleading eyes. Zeus cringed, unable to look at his "niece" while she held such an adorable look on her face. Everyone swallowed, all of them having a weakness to the girl. She was considered young in a Olympian's eyes, with her only being 16 in mortal years._

"_Well, uh, we thought that you, uh, would understand the most out of anyone we knew and, um, your body is much stronger than that of a mortal's." Hades was pushed forward, and that was his on-the-spot answer, being the one who suggested using the little girl's body to contain the monster. However, no one objected. Hades passed a quick glare over his shoulder, which Aphrodite was forced to stifle her laughter. Hoping Persephone didn't see the glare, he flashed her a dazzling smile, but the Goddess was paying more attention to the plant life in the paradise._

_Meanwhile, Poseidon was also in the flowerbeds, fooling around. When I say that, I mean... Water-bending. Yes, the God of the seas was water-bending, prancing around the field like a doe. When Persephone realized he was killing the flowers by trampling over them, she growled and stamped over to him, hitting him over the head with a tube of recycled newspaper from The Daily Mortals. He snapped around, clutching his head in slight pain, the water whips sprouting from his back snapping around like squid tentacles. Or octopus tentacles. Whichever, really, it didn't matter. Hades wanted to intervene, but a small crowd of the multiple gods had formed around him and Calypso, who looked confused by her "family's" problems in the field behind her._

_Zeus sighed. He hadn't wanted to do this in front of the auburn haired girl, but his family was forcing him to. "SILENCE!" He screeched, lightning crackling over head. A piece zoomed down in-between Persephone and Poseidon, sending the flowers into flames. His brother quickly flashed water over the beautiful flowers, feeling quite guilty. The only noises that could be heard was the lightning flashing dangerously in the sky and the occasional thunder rumble. Calypso watched this all play out with a look of amusement plastered onto her face, before remembering her previous questions, especially the latter question._

"_What about my second question? Don't worry, no matter what, I won't hate you guys!" She cheerfully smiled, showing off her brilliantly bright white teeth. All of the gods could feel the sun beating onto there flesh, forcing sweat to roll off of their shoulders. Even the sun was pressuring them, and it was on auto-pilot!_

"_Well," Hephaestus swallowed, "we gave the power a name when we first created it. However, names have power, so we won't be able to speak it a lot." He leaned into her ears, flushing a giggle out of the girl "Her name is Mercawa.(MER-ka-wa)" Calypso's eyes widened, her jaw falling open slightly. The god smiled before putting a finger to his lips, telling her to keep quiet about the name. She smiled, and put a finger to her lips also._

"_She is a mixture of all the powerful being that we thought would be dangerous, or are dangerous. Like Titans, Drakons, Hellhounds, A little Gaea, some Cerberus," A glare from Hades "Empousia, and a __**lot**__ more. Like Gorgons and Harpies." Calypso shuddered at the end of the list, wondering how a human being could be a mixture of all of the creatures. Then she realized something._

"_Is She a hum-mortal?" Calypso cut herself off, knowing well enough that they preferred calling them mortals. They seemed to relax as she corrected her question, and that it was something simple they didn't have to lie about. None of the gods wanted to lie to the precious young girl._

"_Yes, She is mortal. Is there a reason why you wanted to know this?" Persephone stepped forward, her voice calm and patient. Calypso felt her stomach twist into knots as she heard this. 'How?' She asked herself. 'How had this happened?'_

"_N-nothing else. T-thank you t-though. I-I think I u-understand. W-when are you t-taking me w-where I need to go?" Calypso stuttered out, swallowing the lump in her throat. The gods looked at each other, nods being passed between each and everyone of the powerful Olympians._

"_Unfortunately, now is the only opportunity Honey. Are you fine with that?" She gave a small nod, which Persephone slightly smiled at, holding sympathy in the kind smile. "We'll be taking you to an island, but we don't know what to call it. What do you want to call it?"_

_Calypso thought hard about this question. The island she was going to live on would need a good name that could be easily remembered, but also had to be unique. An idea popped into her head, and she couldn't help but agree with her mind on that one. Or was it Her that thought of it? Either way, she liked it._

"_Ogygia."_

_The word was simple, but it was unique and held its own independence, a fitting name for a lonesome island, with only one occupant. It held its own beauty also, not using another name to make it longer. A small island, with no capital to take away its independence, to claim the island its own. It was a fitting name, truly, it was._

_Everyone seemed to agree with the name, and they hurried off. The only memento Calypso had of her previous life was her 16__th__ birthday gift, the beautiful hand-mirror that glimmered in the sun, reminding the girl of her life from before, when she was happy._

Guys, freak out time. I ACTUALLY POSTED EARLY! And, I'm supposed to be in bed, but I was allowed to post this by the power of Apollo. Also, how do you like Poseidon water-bending? It fits, correct? Also, the artwork is by Viria, not me, since I can't draw very well :/ I would like to tell you guys that I must thank you for the support, because without it, I probably would have been a lazy butt and not added to the story in FOREVER! Thank you so, so, so, so, so, ,so, so, so, so, so, so, SOOOOOOOOO very much for the continued support. Without it, I would have given up and turn away from writing forever. So, thank you. Love the support guys, truly, I do. Anyways, I'll see my clanmates later. KK, so, BYE!


	12. Questions For My Clanmates

Hey my Clanmates! As you can see by the title, I have a few questions for you. Yes, this isn't an update, but the answers will greatly affect the story. This first one won't really affect it much, but someone asked if I could put who's PoV it is. Now, I don't do that because I originally didn't do that because I wanted it to be a mystery, but do you want me to? If you do, I will do just that. My second question is if you guys want Nico to be in this story. I have thought it, and even added the last part in the 10th chap. When I say this, I mean, do you want him to be a main character in the story? Otherwise, would you prefer him as a background character? I know what I want to do for both options. This will greatly affect the story, and I also want you to say if you want him to be with a character or not. If you do, please say, and I would rather have every main character in this story have a mate. Finally, how often would you guys want me to update this story? Please be reasonable, because I do have schoolwork to do, and a social life. Yes, I do have a social life. I will try my VERY hardest to stay to what you guys choose. I will, however, take only once a week as the minimum, because I want it to be my quality work for you guys, but don't want to take as much time as I want. So yeah, those are the questions I need the answers to, and I'm sorry for the super late update. I haven't had much time to work on it, and I don't know how to start this next chap. I will update as soon as I can, but I will wait about 3 days for results before I do. Don't worry, the Nico one will happen at the end if you want him to be a main. Anyways, that's basically it, and please put your answers. Again, sorry for the delay with the next chap, I will step up my game for that. I'll see my clanmates later! KK, so, BYE! 


	13. Surprise Guest

I leaned back, feeling the shock etch itself onto my face. Without really wanting to, I learned my girlfriend's story within a hour. From the corner of my eyes, I glanced at Calypso's face, and tears were welling up in her eyes. I understood that this was traumatizing for her, even though she already experienced it. I squeezed her hand to remind Calypso that all of us were there for her. She snapped her head over to look at me, wiping the tears from her eyes. I stayed staring ahead of me, a serious look on my face. My girlfriend smiled, the only indication that she had cried were the faint tear tracks on her face. My face cracked into a grin as I thought about how strong she was being through this whole experience.

**Persephone suddenly stepped forward, he voice light and kind. We all look at each other, but we nod our heads that no, we didn't have any questions. The immortal gods nodded their heads, but a bit of surprise slipped onto their faces. I held down a smirk, knowing the gods thought they were always right, and that a mortal was always wrong. **

**The goddess asked kindly, and we all thought for a moment. Suddenly, Hazel perked up, like she just realized something. Everyone stared wide-eyed at her as she pushed her chair back, suddenly standing with her hands placed firmly on the table. **

**She screeched, almost cracking the table from her anger. The gods paled, and I though I heard a laugh coming from a dark corner of the small cave. I ignored it, focusing on the parents, watching as they stuttered to find a answer to Hazel's sudden outburst. **

**The gods stumbled over each other, trying to explain. I had to hold back my laughter as the other gods try to calm Pluto's daughter, but she ignored them and continued to shout as loud as she could. She demanded to now, and I suddenly burst out in laughter. However, it was joined by another laugh, an unrecognizable laugh that boomed around the room, crisp and bright. It was enlightening, or it would have been if I would have been able to recognize it. I looked at my friends, and they were looking around in confusion. I felt a stone rise up into my throat, causing a halt to my laughter. The person seemed to realize that they had been heard, and their laughter was put to an abrupt stop. **

**Jason's eyes scanned to room, stopping in a dark corner before resuming their scan. A growl bubbled up in his throat, and he released a tiny bit. He suddenly darted to the dark corner, his hand latching onto something. He dragged something out, and all of us had a look of surprise on our faces as the light hit a frame we never expected. A skinny boy wearing a brown jacket with a skull on it, short dark brown hair tumbling around his face in a perfect manner. A skull ring was placed on one of his fingers. I recognized him immediately as the one, the only, Nico Di Angelo. (Great place for a cliffhanger, but WAYYYY to short) **

**I expected a reaction from the gods, but when I turn back to where they should have been, they were gone, just like they had never been here. I noticed a little puff of golden dust, and rolled my eyes. They act all high and mighty, but when a mysterious figure appears in the corner of the room, they run. However, I kept a light smile on my face, being slightly amused at the gods childish hiding. I could slightly feel their glares burning into the back of my head. **

**I turned back to the group, where Percy, Jason, and Hazel were already drilling Nico with questions. He looked overwhelmed, but when Hades's son glanced at Frank, all he got back was a look of guilt. Calypso slowly slipped away, joining me by my side as I watched. I grabbed her hand gently, sighing. She looked up at my in the corner of her eye before sighing herself. **

**She mumbled out, laying her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her waist, smelling her hair, which smelled like roses. I smiled, swaying both of us gently. I push away the hair from her cheek and gently plant a kiss on Calypso's soft skin. She pouts as I take a while to think about my answer, even though I already have it in my head. **

**I mumble into her auburn hair, softly so the others stayed focused on Nico. She looked shocked at first, but quickly smiled. I thought I saw Nico glance at me, but he soon got thrown back into the sea of questions the others were asking, so I wasn't to sure. I could feel my face stretch into a frown. Suddenly, I let lose the huge yawn that I had been holding back. Calypso started giggling as I glared at her, but soon broke into a yawn herself. I laughed as she pouted, yawning once again. **

**After a while, Nico is released from his drowning sea of questions. He tumbles over to me, and Calypso slides off to talk to the others. He leans back on the chair next to me, rubbing his forehead with his free hand. I lean my elbow on the table, turning my face to look the dark haired boy. I quietly yawn, and wait for him to talk, which he does after a moment of silence, the only noise the laughter from across the torch-lit cave. However, I didn't expect what he asked, and it caused me to fall backwards in my chair. **

**Nico blurted out suddenly, but tried to stay quiet. The only reason I was surprised was because he was asking me. Of all people, it shouldn't be me. I could tell that he was serious about this, and I promised myself to answer this to the best of my extent. I stayed silent for a few moments, letting my brain think. The son of Hades stayed quiet, understanding. **

**I cross my arms, thinking about all of my previous . Khione, Hazel, Thalia, Echo, all of them weren't worthless like I thought. They showed me the path to my true love. Calypso. Even if we started off on the wrong foot, and I had to leave, she still remembered me, and never fell in love again. That takes true devotion. Even through it took me years, I came back, and I'm glad I did. **

**Nico waved a hand in front of my face, and I just realized that I was smiling to myself. He seemed to smile, and started to look smug. He smiled, starting to walk away. I grabbed his wrist to stop him, suddenly remembering something I wanted to ask. **

**He whipped around, his eyes wide. I stayed calm, still sitting in the stiff wooden chairs that looked like Calypso herself had carved. The room seemed quiet, despite the loud voices the others were talking with. As I saw 16 year old swallow, it seemed as if we were the only ones in the cave. It suddenly turned dark, the spotlight just on us. **

**So, I finally have the long update that I promised you guys! So very sorry that it took 5ever, but you know what they say, you can't rush a masterpiece! Or can you...? But if you couldn't tell, Nico is a main character! And this is a big concern to at least half of you guys, so I will say this now. Nico will NOT be with Percy. If you couldn't tell, I already have Percy with Annabeth, and I love Percabeth. I am technically getting rid of his... Whatever you want to call it. He's ONLY straight in this story, or otherwise I won't have someone to be with him! Also, I JUST realized something. So you know when Nemesis tells Leo that if he uses the fortune cookie, he'll have to sacrifice something precious? Well, maybe he had to sacrifice being with Calypso! If he already said he sacrificed something else, well, I'm dumb. But think about it my clanmates! It makes sense, doesn't it? Tell me if you agree with me! I'll see my clanmates later! KK, so, BYE! **

**P.S. We didn't stop SOPA like we thought we did. We only beat the first line of defense, and now they're using copyright against us! Please help out, as I have put a link on my profile. Thank you :3. Also, who do you want Nico to be with? I don't know who, so I'll leave that to you guys! (Also forgot to mention that I changed the categories to romance and drama)**


End file.
